


Diversión

by Queenie_97



Series: Gladiators of Kaon [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkwardness, Bar, Clubbing, Dating, Drinking, Fun, Gen, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, Gladiators, M/M, Megatronus is very convincing, Mention of Cassettes, Mentions of Prostitution, OTP Feels, Pre-War, Shyness, Soundwave wants to go home, The Pits of Kaon City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Luz tenue. Música fuerte. Un trago en su mano. No sabe cómo llegó ahí. Todo es culpa de Megatronus.





	Diversión

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en mi total convencimiento de que Megatron, al menos una vez, arrastró a Soundwave a algún bar cuando ambos eran gladiadores en Kaon.

Luz tenue. Música fuerte. Un trago en su mano. No sabe cómo llegó ahí. Alguien debe haberlo puesto allí para él, o al menos eso cree. Tal vez fue el barista, tal vez fue Megatronus o tal vez fue alguno de esos _pleasurebots_ que desesperadamente necesitaban conseguir dinero para sobrevivir y que acudían a cualquier método para hacerlo.

Sí, solamente un pleasurebot desesperado trataría de iniciar cualquier tipo de intimidad con él. Alguien desesperado o Megatronus, pero lo que pasaba con él era diferente y especial.

No importa, dice. Nada importa.

El trago sigue en su mano. El vidrio amenaza con romperse de la fuerza con la cual lo está sosteniendo. No tiene ganas de estar en ese club. No tiene ganas de oír el impresionante sonido de tantas conversaciones a la vez. Sus oídos son sensibles y, sin la necesidad de concentrarse, puede oír una pelea que se está dando en el callejón afuera del local. Tal vez, si fija su atención allí, pueda dar más detalles, pero al no centrarse en ningún sonido en particular todos se unen y se asemejan a un zumbido insistente y profundo. Sus receptores auditivos estallan con cada nueva voz y lo único que le trae un poco de calma es la profundidad del bajo de las canciones que suenan por los parlantes.

No sabe qué canción es. La música no es algo que tenga especial difusión en las partes bajas de Kaon. Escuchan lo que pueden, lo que tienen. No es que realmente importe, tampoco. La mayoría de los mechs y femmes están tan sobrecargados que podrían estar bailando ante el sonido de un compactador de chatarra. Soundwave ríe ante ese pensamiento y tiene ganas de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. No lo hace.

El líquido dentro del vaso es de color rosado intenso. Grado alto, bastante fuerte según puede ver. A simple vista, es obvio que no es de la mejor calidad posible, pero tampoco es de la peor. Es aceptable y, si sigue considerablemente frio, podría ser un buen trago para su garganta reseca. Lo mira, lo acerca a su visor y vuelve a bajarlo. No, no va a quitarse su visor, sin importar qué tan tenue está la luz o qué tan poca atención le están prestando. Además, la incógnita de cómo llegó ese vaso a sus manos sigue en pie.

Okey, se dice, okey. Debe haber una explicación, pero realmente no quiere pensar en ello. Es un trago y él no lo pagó. Eso es bueno. Podría estar envenenado, quizá, pero las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son realmente bajas. Su escaneo principal le dio negativo. Es grado alto, nada más. Alguien debió dárselo, debió dejarlo al lado suyo cuando estaba escaneando el lugar en busca de posibles amenazas.

¿Qué hace allí? Soundwave no lo sabe. Está sentado en la barra, alejado de la pista de baile. Su banqueta, alta, le permite apoyar los pies en el suelo con comodidad, sin la necesidad de encontrar alguna postura incómoda. Allí, la luz no parpadea sobre él ni el humo seco lo alcanza. Prácticamente, es el mejor lugar para estar en esa noche, además de en su cuarto, vigilando que sus simbiontes no se mataran el uno al otro. Rumble y Frenzy siempre estaban peleando, Buzzaw y Laserbeak se unían al altercado e incluso, a veces, convencían a Ravage de formar parte.

Ah, ya recuerda. Ya sabe qué hace en ese condenado lugar en vez de estar con los suyos en la tranquilidad de una habitación. Megatronus. Esa siempre era la respuesta.

“No puedes simplemente ir a encerrarte en tu cuarto, Soundwave. ¡Tenemos que festejar esta gran victoria!”, le había dicho, sujetándolo de los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, hasta que el calor de ambos se mezclaba perfectamente. Si cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho algo semejante, Soundwave lo habría ejecutado ahí mismo, pero Megatronus siempre tenía esa libertad especial que él no le podía negar. Tampoco le podía negar nada en general. Megatronus era muy buen orador y su poder de convencimiento era inigualable. Hasta sería capaz de venderle chatarra al planeta Junkion.

“Vamos, amigo. Prometo que tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho. Será una noche inolvidable”. La forma en la que Megatronus prácticamente había ronroneado esa última frase en su oído fue lo que terminó por convencerlo y lo que literalmente había sellado su fatal destino para esa noche: Soundwave, solo, olvidado, sentado en una banqueta en un rincón oscuro de un bar, sin idea de dónde está Megatronus ni nadie remotamente conocido y con un trago caliente pegado a su mano. ¿Es raro si simplemente lo deja sobre la barra y se va? No tiene idea.

Alguien lo está mirando. Soundwave lo siente, siente como le quema en la parte de atrás de su procesador. Alguien lo mira y ese alguien debe estar cerca. ¿Será la persona que le dio el trago? Tal vez, tal vez no. Lo único que espera es que no sea alguien que quiera atacarlo. No tiene miedo de salir herido porque, en cuanto a pelear, su único rival semejante es el mismo Megatronus y él ya lo ha traicionado demasiado por una noche al arrastrarlo hasta ese condenado bar. Lo que más le preocupa es que sea alguien que intente iniciar una pelea, porque eso llamaría la atención de la gente y a él no le gusta la atención. Ya suficientemente llamativo es que esté sentado solo en un rincón.

Oh. Una segunda opción cae a su mente. Tal vez sea un pleasurebot. No es lo usual, pero la noche ya está bastante consumida y queda poco tiempo para ganarse unos créditos. Normalmente, los pleasurebots lo evitan como si él fuera la plaga, pero a cierta hora y bajo cierta oscuridad, hasta él se convierte en una opción. Soundwave considera que, debido a la crisis económica y a la oferta y la demanda, probablemente haya muchos bots que necesiten pagarles sus cuotas a sus jefes.

Soundwave no sabe qué prefiere: si un atacante o un pretendiente. Tener a alguien tratando de intimar con él es incómodo y hasta foráneo. Apenas se está acostumbrando a todo el tema con Megatronus. No tiene ni el ánimo ni la energía para rechazar a nadie y, ante la necesidad, los bots suelen ponerse insistentes. No quiere a nadie frotándose sobre sus placas y prometiéndole todo tipo de cosas. No va a funcionar con él.

La mirada sigue. Soundwave la siente y ahora más que nunca quiere (y necesita) tomar un trago. Tal vez si encuentra alguna excusa para irse pueda llegar hasta un callejón oscuro y sacarse el visor. El único problema es que para salir tiene que cruzar por la pista de baile o por los cuartos de alquiler y ninguna de las dos opciones le parece buena.

Maldita sea, piensa. Malditos todos.

-Aquí estás.

Soundwave apenas reconoce esa voz. La recuerda de los entrenamientos entre gladiadores, de las largas noches de molestas canciones de borrachos y de viejas historias de hazañas increíbles. Es uno de los luchadores regulares de las fosas. No recuerda su nombre. Tal vez nunca le importó saberlo en primer lugar.

-¿Vas a beberte eso o no?

Soundwave mira al trago, todavía sujeto firmemente por su mano (a la cual prácticamente no siente de la rigidez) y luego fija sus ojos en el otro. Su visor no demuestra nada.

-No parece estar nada mal, si me preguntas.

No hace comentario alguno. No está interesado en las pláticas pequeñas y mucho menos con alguien que no conoce. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le está hablando en primer lugar.

-Como sea.-refunfuña el otro.-Cuando Megs me dijo que te había convencido de venir aquí, no se lo creí. Fue buena suerte que no apostáramos.

Soundwave mueve la cabeza suavemente. Su visor oscuro refleja las luces de la pista.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo, de todas formas? –pregunta, mientras toma se inclina sobre la barra para pedir un trago. Lo bebe a sorbos largos y lentos. - ¿No vas a ir con tu amigo?

La forma en la que el gladiador viejo dice la palabra “amigos” le causa una amargura extraña en su tanque de combustible. No sabe qué pensar de eso. No tiene idea de si lo dice con desdén o con cierta complicidad traviesa. Tampoco sabe cuál de esas opciones le disgusta más.

-¿Dónde está él? –vuelve a hablar. Esta vez, Soundwave siente que debe responder algo.

-Megatronus: no aquí.

El otro gira los ojos y bufa. Parece molesto, pero toma otro trago y sacude la cabeza.

-No sabía que podías bromear.-se endereza. Escanea los alrededores.- Yo lo estaba buscando y pensé que estaba cerca de ti, pero no. Voy a ir a beber algo con él. ¿Vienes?

A pesar de las varias excusas en las que piensa, lo sigue. Se abren paso entre los cuerpos que caminan, que bailan y que se acoplan en el centro del local. El grado alto amenaza con derramarse de su envase cuando alguien accidentalmente choca con él, pero Soundwave consigue estabilizarlo. No va a soltarlo. Ya sería demasiado raro a ese punto. Ese trago es el único que lo acompañó en todo ese tiempo de soledad y se siente como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo.

Una risa alta y poco armónica se oye de repente cuando la canción hace un segundo de silencio. Tal vez su acompañante no lo notó, pero Soundwave sí. Se detiene, y el otro lo imita brevemente después. Entonces, lo ven. Es una cabina con sillones y sillas que está contra una de las paredes del local. Las cortinas laterales le dan un aire de intimidad. Es uno de los lugares más codiciados de todo el bar.

El más viejo camina hacia allí, arrastrándolo nuevamente. Cuando llegan a una distancia cercana, la voz se oye claramente.

-¡Por supuesto, Rotorcast! ¡Esos sí que eran los mejores tiempos de Cybertron!

Soundwave se encoge levemente ante el sonido. La voz de Megatronus le llena la cabeza, hasta hacer que sus sentidos rebalsen. Es como si esa voz estuviera dentro de él, partiéndole la mente al medio.

-¡Conque aquí estás, eh! ¿Acaso se te olvidó que me debes un trago?

Megatronus suelta otra risa.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo cuando me lo recuerdas cada día? Anda, la siguiente ronda la pago yo.

Todos los presentes en la cabina sueltan rugidos de apreciación y felicidad. Soundwave, todavía de pie y alejado del grupo, se siente estúpido y fuera de su zona de confort. Nadie siquiera levantó la vista para saludarlo, lo que le hace pensar que hacer unos pasos atrás y desaparecer quizá no sea mala idea después de todo.

Antes de que pueda moverse, Megatronus le clava los ópticos. Su boca se estira levemente en una sonrisa.

-Ven a sentarte conmigo, Soundwave.-le dice.

Él obedece. Camina lentamente, consciente de que es el centro de atención. Los gladiadores que están sentados frente a Megatronus lo miran como si él fuera la peste. No está sorprendido por ello. Él escucha todo, incluyendo los rumores. Algunos lo hacen reír, otros son provechosos para su reputación. Si pudiera conocer a aquel que dijo que él era, en realidad, parte Devorador de Sparks, le daría las gracias. Muchos mechs han corrido de tan solo verlo a causa de ese rumor.

Soundwave se abre paso alrededor de la pequeña mesa central y se ubica a la derecha de Megatronus. Ese es su lugar. Es como un pacto entre ellos.

El sillón está apretado y Soundwave apenas puede moverse. Su mano sigue sujeta a su trago, que sigue intacto. Los demás continúan hablando de viejas historias de pelea, de rumores y hasta de anécdotas. Sus palabras los hacen sentir menos solos y les hacen olvidar los horrores que enfrentarán en la mañana.

En cierto punto de la noche, Megatronus alevosamente levanta un brazo para hacer énfasis en la historia que está contando. Todos están demasiado concentrados en ese movimiento como para notar que Megatronus también serpenteó su mano alrededor de la cadera de Soundwave. Él no lo quita ni lo acepta, pero muy dentro de sí siente que está a punto de recalentarse y explotar.

Las luces son tenues. La música sigue fuerte. Alrededor, las risas se oyen cada vez más fuertes. Soundwave, por dentro, se une al grupo en otra carcajada. El trago, ahora vacío, sigue firme en su mano. Tal vez esa noche no fue tan mala después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?


End file.
